uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
British Rail Class 455
| interiorimage = 455826 C M DTSO.JPG | imagesize = 300px | interiorcaption = The interior of a Southern refurbished Class 455/8 EMU | background = #A6070C | manufacturer = BREL York | formation = 4 cars per trainset | fleetnumbers = 455801 - 455874 455701 - 455742, 455750 455901 - 455920 | numberbuilt = 137 trainsets | family = BR Second Generation (Mark 3) | service = 1982 - Current | refurbished = | weight = 135.95 tonnes | width= | trainlength= | carlength= | capacity = 236 seats | maxspeed = | gauge = | brakes = Air (Westcode) | engine = | electricsystem = 750 V DC third rail | operator = South West Trains Southern }} The British Rail Class 455 is a type of electric multiple unit drawing power from a 750 V DC third rail. Built by BREL at York works in the early and mid-1980s, they were initially categorised as Class 510 as the successor to the Class 508.Suburban Electric Railway Association - Retrieved 2010-08-19. They are used on suburban services in South London, by South West Trains and Southern.Southern E-Group - Retrieved 2010-08-19. Description thumb|left|Class 455 in Network South East livery There were three batches of Class 455 units, all consisting of 4 cars: driving carriages at each end, an intermediate trailer vehicle and an intermediate motorised vehicle (powered by four GEC507-20J of 185 kW carried on the bogies of the MSO vehicle, some recovered from Class 405),all originally built to the Standard Class 3+2 seating arrangement. (Technically, they are formed DTSO+MSO+TSO+DTSO.) They have the same bodyshell as the Class 317 and Class 318, but as they were designed for inner suburban services they do not feature first class seating or toilet facilities and are restricted to 75 mph(121 km/h). Like the Class 317/318, as well as the diesel Class 150, they are based on British Rail's Mark 3 coaches, with a steel construction, unlike the earlier PEP-based Class 313s, 314s, 315s, 507s and 508s which had an aluminium alloy body. Class 455/8 The first batch, now classified as Class 455/8, were built 1982-84. These include all 46 Southern units (allocated to Selhurst depot) and 28 allocated to South West Trains (at Wimbledon depot). Class 455/7 The second batch, now classified as Class 455/7, were built 1984-85. There are 43 four-car units, all allocated to South West Trains at Wimbledon depot. They differ from the 455/8s in having a revised front end (air horns relocated next to the coupler and revised headlamp clusters) that was later used on the Class 317/2 and Class 318. The 455/7s are easily distinguished from 455/8s as each TSO car is taken from a Class 508. The Class 508s that were transferred to Merseyrail were originally four carriage trains but were reduced to only three cars when transferred. Therefore, to cut production costs , the Class 455/7s built between 1984-85 used the existing surplus TSOs from the Class 508s instead of having expensive newly constructed TSOs built for them. These cars have a lower roofline and wider body sides, in common with the Classes 313 / 314 / 315 / 507 / 508 units. Class 455/9 The final batch, now classified as Class 455/9, were built in 1985. These 20 units are all allocated to South West Trains at Wimbledon depot. These are similar to the 455/7s, except that they had new-build TSOs, however one unit, 455 912, has a TSO formerly part of the prototype Class 210 DEMU (which also had the same bodyshell). Operations South West Trains , with the second carriage being the former Class 508 TSO vehicle]] The South West Trains units are used on most London commuter rail routes from London Waterloo to South West London and neighbouring areas, including: *London Waterloo-Dorking, first stop , then , , Wimbledon, , and then all stations to Dorking. (During peak hours stops at , and are sometimes omitted.) *London Waterloo- , first stop Vauxhall, then Clapham Junction, Earlsfield, Wimbledon, Raynes Park, Motspur park and then all stations to Chessington South. *London Waterloo-Guildford, first stop Vauxhall, then Clapham Junction, Earlsfield, Wimbledon and then: **50% All stations via Epsom (diverging from the Dorking route at ). **50% and then all stations via and (12 minutes faster than the route via Epsom). *London Waterloo- , first stop Vauxhall, then Clapham Junction, Earlsfield, Wimbledon, Surbiton and then all stations to Woking. *London Waterloo- , first stop Vauxhall, then Clapham Junction, then all stations to Surbiton, then Thames Ditton and Hampton Court *London Waterloo- , first stop Vauxhall, then Clapham Junction and then all stations to Shepperton via Wimbledon and . *Kingston Loop Line, first stop Vauxhall, then all stations to Waterloo via Wimbledon, Teddington and . Notice that trains only call at Queenstown Road once/service. Whereas an anticlockwise service calls at Queenstown Road right after leaving London Waterloo, a clockwise service calls there when coming back (after having run the Kingston Loop). So if someone for example wishes to go from London Waterloo to Queenstown Road, he should take an anticlockwise service, as a clockwise service would run non-stop from Vauxhall to Clapham Junction. Alternatively, there is the option of taking the Hounslow Loop Line, which stops at Queenstown Road twice in both directions, or the London Waterloo-Weybridge (Woking on Sundays) via Staines service. These are operated by Class 450 units Trains can be used as 4-car unit sets, but two units are usually coupled together to form 8-car trains. Refurbished Class 455s had also started making appearances on Waterloo-Reading services, working in unison with Class 458s, Class 450s and Class 444s. In the years prior to refurbishment of the fleet, they were put on this service mainly at weekends, at other times being worked by vintage slam-door stock. Southern Southern Class 455 units are also used on inner and outer suburban services, from London Victoria and London Bridge. They appear on routes including: *Caterham Line *Tattenham Corner Line *Sutton & Mole Valley Line to and *London Bridge to and via Sydenham (which goes on to Caterham or Sutton) *London Victoria and London Bridge to Croydon via *Inner South London Line (London Bridge to Victoria via Denmark Hill) *Outer South London Line (London Bridge to Victoria via Crystal Palace) *London Bridge to Beckenham Junction. These services are shared with the Class 456s, which are 2-car units. Often a Class 455 unit is coupled to a Class 456 unit, forming a 6-car train. It is believed that 3-6 units will work on the coast from 2010, due to the amount of spare class 456's, these will replace them on the South London line. Refurbishment South West Trains For their refurbishments, South West Trains have chosen a 2+2 layout. The doorways have been modified so that the sliding doors can open further, to allow for faster boarding and alighting. The units are painted in a new red "Metro" version of the South West Trains livery. The units have also been fitted with high backed seats for better passenger comfort and audio and visual Customer Information Systems (CIS). This refurbishment was so comprehensive that many passengers thought the refurbished units were new trains.Southern E-Group - Class 455 Refurbishment Page. Retrieved 2010-08-19. Southern Southern have retained the original 3+2 layout but with high-backed seats to improve passenger comfort especially for commuters travelling long distances. Southern have also removed the gangway and door from the front of the trains, replacing them with an air conditioning unit. Some do not consider the new front end plate aesthetically pleasing. Units are painted in the green Southern livery. They have also installed digital information boards and voiceover information. New flooring has been installed as have new white daldo panels . They have also given the lights new covers inside for a more pleasant ambience plus new car to car doors and new hand rails. New litter bins have been added under the seats too to minimise littering. They have even added LED marker lights and tail lights. This has vastly modernised the interior and changed the exterior a considerable amount. Accidents and incidents On 5 November 2010, a lorry fell off a bridge over the railway line near Oxshott railway station, landing on the 3:05pm South West Trains service from Guildford to London Waterloo. The train was formed of two Class 455 units, 455 741 and 455 913. The end of the roof of the sixth carriage was severely crushed. Further damage was sustained to the fifth and sixth, seventh and eighth carriages, with the latter being derailed at its trailing bogie, although the train remained upright. The lorry driver and one passenger suffered serious injuries; a further five passengers suffered minor injuries. Fleet details References * External links * Southern E-Group 455 455 hu:British Rail 455 nl:Class 455 pl:British Rail Class 455 simple:British Rail Class 455